Invencible
by Espiritu Bermellon
Summary: Era el único enemigo que podía permanecer de pié frente a todo el Akatsuki y ponerlo de rodillas: el amor. YAOI, no te gusta no entres. Peinkonan, Sasodei, Itakisa, Kakuhidan. Capítulo 4: Háblame
1. El código de Pein

Bueno... Este es mi primer proyecto en el fandom de Naruto Shippuden, hecho para complacer a Rotoko Moloko-sensei, (que quizá sea el único en leerlo)

2.- Soy de las que dicen que Sasori debió sobrevivir, y además soy demasiado buena para matar a alguno de estos asesinos seriales…

3.- Me he tomado muchísimas libertades con la historia de la serie, así que no va a estar muy canon la historia

4.-Me encanta la introspección y el "preámbulo" por lo que los cítricos van a estar en los capítulos más adelantados. Y… amo el romance agridulce pero no se me da bien la comedia 3

5.- _Tardo de 3-7 días en actualizar_

**Aclaro **que Pein/Konnan no va a ser la única pareja, va a haber KisaItaKisa, SasoDeiSaso y KakuHidaKaku (sí, se van a rolar los papeles) Aunque esta historia arranca con Pein/Konnan aderezado con un poquito de KisaItaKisa (parezco mojojojo dando un monologo ¬¬)

Disclaimer: Naruto Shippuden y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, esta historia está hecha sin posibilidad alguna de lucro (al contrario, le hago más propaganda a la serie) así que no molesten con el copyright.

Ya terminé la misa obligatoria ¬¬ disfruten XD

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1:

El Código de Pein

La única mujer del Akatsuki despertó con un pequeño malestar en el estómago ese día, presintiendo que algo malo iba a pasar. Manteniendo la calma, se duchó, vistió y alistó en unos minutos, saliendo de su habitación en el momento en el que Pein cotidianamente bajaba de las escaleras para encontrarse con ella.

Se le hizo mala señal que el mencionado no apareciera, pero no quería incomodarlo yendo a ver qué sucedía, sabía que a él no le gustaba que nadie entrara a su habitación sin una muy buena razón. Pasando del asunto y regañándose mentalmente por ponerse así por un retraso, se encaminó a la cocina, donde ya algún Akatsuki se afanaba con el desayuno. Tomó un sencillo cereal y se sentó a la mesa saludando con un suave "buenos días" a las dos personas allí presentes.

-Buenos días, Konnan-san –devolvió el tipo azul atacando un cuenco rebosante de carne. Hoshigaki Kisame tenía un aire intimidante con su par de diminutos ojos plateados, branquias en las mejillas y varias hileras de colmillos imponentes, sumándole a que consumía carne casi cruda a todas las comidas. A pesar de todo, era uno de los compañeros más amables y corteses que tenía, lo que no hablaba precisamente bien de la organización.

Por otro lado, una seca cabezada de Uchiha Itachi le indicó que le había oído, este apuesto joven de cabello negro y grandes ojeras era todo lo contrario a Kisame: frío, silencioso y en sí muy reticente al contacto humano. No sabía mucho de él, de hecho, casi no convivía propiamente con nadie salvo Pein y tal vez Deidara.

Konnan almorzó deprisa, consternada por la desaparición del siempre puntualísimo Líder, y se puso de pie con una fingida calma. No quería imponerle su presencia, pero ya iban unos días en que lo sentía distante y hasta un poco huraño con ella. Había memorizado cada estado de ánimo de él… cuando estaba feliz, triste, enojado u ofendido, todo. Con una simple mirada le bastaba para entender lo que le sucedía y actuar en consecuencia, y esto se aplicaba también a la inversa. Pero por primera vez, se sentía perdida con su actitud.

Decidida a saber qué le pasaba, preparó unas tortillas y un vaso de jugo de naranja, poniendo manzanas (la fruta favorita de Pein) en una bandeja. Subió de nuevo asegurándose de sentir alguna presencia antes de tocar a la habitación de su compañero.

¿Su compañero?

No, era más propio decir su mejor amigo, su complemento. Desde la infancia se habían apoyado mutuamente, sintiendo las inclemencias de la guerra y el dolor de perderlo todo, y hasta la fecha, entre ellos se brindaban la amistad necesaria para seguir siendo humanos a pesar de los asuntos en los que se inmiscuía esa organización criminal llamada Akatsuki, a la que se sentía tan ajena. La única razón de estar allí era el ser la mano derecha de Pein y cuidarlo…

… y sentirse cuidada y protegida por él.

-¿Qué sucede? –una estoica voz flotó entre las rendijas de la puerta –Ah, Konnan, adelante

Sin esperar un segundo llamado, ella giró la manilla y empujó con la cadera la puerta para cuidar que no se derramara nada de lo que llevaba.

-Te traigo el almuerzo, Nagato. Como vi que no bajabas, iba a… -se cortó al ver los brillantes ojos de Pein a pocos decímetros de ella. Éste se acercó con más cuidado y recibió la bandeja dejándola en una mesita, para luego mirarla nuevamente a los ojos. Supo que algo le preocupaba muchísimo, por lo que se armó de paciencia y suprimió con insistencia la calidez que la embargó por la simple cercanía de él. -¿Qué sucedió?

- Es más bien relacionado… bueno, ya sabes que eres como mi hermana, pero… -Nagato ¿TARTAMUDEANDO? ¿Qué cuernos pasaba? –no, nada, lo lamento. ¿Puedes bajar por favor? Necesito que atiendas al representante del sector nueve…

-Oh... –susurró extrañada –está bien.

Salió como había entrado, con el plus de un vacío en el estómago por dos razones: Nagato le estaba ocultando algo muy importante, y… la consideraba su hermana…

¡Su hermana! No sabía por qué se sentía tan ridículamente contrariada por esa palabra. Creía que su relación con él estaba muy clara…

Podía considerarse una exageración reaccionar así, pero algo que no le gustaba iba a pasar, su instinto se lo decía. Y desgraciadamente, su instinto ninja nunca le fallaba.

* * *

Jumm… creo que sé que es lo que quiero hacer, pero no sé _cómo_ hacerlo… fuck… ¬¬ ya veremos cómo se van dando las cosas por aquí XD

¡¡Contribuye a mejorar esta historia con un Review!!

Siguiente capítulo: _**Lejanos murmullos.**_


	2. Lejanos Murmullos

I'm Back! XD traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, que la verdad me está encantando escribir *llorando de felicidad* Oh por dios, Rotoko no danna ¿de verdad quieres que sea tan larga O___o?

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

_**Lejanos Murmullos**_

Lo dicho, el instinto de Konnan era temible. Apenas y había llegado al mediodía en medio de una desazón y resultó que todos sus compañeros se reunieron en la mansión casi de inmediato. No era sorprendente; dentro de un mes comenzarían con la búsqueda de los Jinchuurikis y planeaban tomarse un momento de relajación antes de esta, pero aún así el tener tanta gente en casa era una desventaja para ella, pues tenía que aguantar con cara de palo allá a donde fuera. Se negaba rotundamente a mostrarse débil, el andar con cara de mal de amores no la iba a llevar a buen puerto ante todos esos criminales.

Era la primera vez que se sentía así de impotente respecto a Pein. No era el que le ocultara cosas, al fin y al cabo todos tenemos derecho a guardarnos nuestros problemas, el meollo era que algo que lo tenía estresado parecía tener que ver directamente con ella. ¿Pero qué era? No podía ser que se sintiera atraído… bueno, sentimentalmente hacia ella, no de la manera que le gustaría, porque había mencionado muy claramente "Eres como mi hermana" y sin ningún tipo de tono que le hiciera dudar de ello.

¡Maldición! ¿Quién era el imbécil que decía que las mujeres eran problemáticas? De seguro no conocía a Pein…

* * *

Ajenos a la tormenta de emociones de la mujer, los integrantes del Akatsuki llegaban a distintas horas, con distintos grados de cansancio y mal humor. Algo le había dado al Líder que les pidió –mejor dicho ordenó –que pasaran su último mes en la mansión, y la verdad nadie tenía altas expectativas de ello. Meter a un montón de adultos casi totalmente opuestos entre sí, y que para colmo cargaban con toda la paleta de enloquecimientos humanos en un mismo sitio, no era algo muy inteligente que digamos.

-Hola, Maestro Kisame–saludó el rubio Deidara con tranquilidad. Parecía haberse revolcado en hollín, con toda la capa hecha una lástima, aunque con un peinado tan impecable (y estrafalario) como siempre. A pesar de su pinta, sus ojos azules brillaban con mucha energía y alegría, como era costumbre. No parecía encajar en Akatsuki cuando no estaba siendo un terrorista, aunque pensándolo bien ninguno de los anómalos que integraban esa formación parecía encajar en ningún lado…

-¿Qué hay?

-Pues llegando, nada nuevo… esas misiones que Kakuzu nos encuentra son un incordio, no puedo esperar la hora en que peleemos con los Jinchuurikis –suspiró con un tono de emoción que le hizo soltar una gota al azul. Pasaron un rato en un agradable silencio, hasta que Itachi pasó por ahí con aire de buscar algo -¿Cómo es trabajar con Uchiha Itachi?

-Mmm… pues ya sabrás que es poderoso… –se cortó en seguida, pensando que no era una buena manera de empezar a platicar. El rubio sólo asintió con una casi imperceptible mueca de desagrado, así que prosiguió alegrado de la madurez con la que se tomaba las cosas - …además a pesar de ser tan rígido es agradable estar con él, es cortes la mayoría del tiempo y me toma mucho en cuenta. Somos muy distintos, pero no chocamos entre nosotros como el dúo de zombis. –ambos rieron despacio –tiene muchas cualidades, y siempre las demuestra, es muy sensato y más cauteloso que yo. Y aunque parezca increíble por sus genjutsus, llega a ser un sujeto piadoso de vez en cuando.

A Deidara le costaba mucho imaginar un Uchiha Itachi piadoso. La rivalidad que sentía hacia él desde aquella vez que fue humillado por la ilusión mortal del Sharingan y obligado a entrar a Akatsuki, se había transformado rápidamente en aborrecimiento; había tantas cosas en las que el moreno era mejor que él que comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Era poderoso, temido, respetado, inteligente…

-…Además ese tío es un guaperas –anotó distraído mirando su propio reflejo discretamente y acomodando un mechón de cabello rebelde –debe tener mucho más éxito con las mujeres… ¿dije algo malo?

-Bueno, es algo lógico, dado que tengo un color de lo más raro –Kisame gruñó más azul que nunca.

-Eso en verdad te preocupa ¿no? – le susurró sintiendo una curiosa mezcla de lástima e hilaridad "_no te estaba comparando a ti, pero si te quedó el saco…"_

Luego de aquella plática (que arruinó un poco la moral de ambos) se retiraron cada uno a sus cosas. Kisame, aún algo deprimido, se decidió a recostarse un rato afuera de la guarida pensando en la conversación de hacía rato. En realidad, Itachi tenía demasiadas cualidades, aunque también tenía sus defectos; cuando se apegaba a algo era difícil que lo dejara, se complicaba la vida el solo y a veces por cosas que no valían la pena, y se guardaba tantas emociones con tanta fiereza que a pesar de su semblante frío en cualquier momento iba a estallar.

A pesar de doblarle la edad, Kisame congeniaba muy bien con el Uchiha, tan bien que casi le daba miedo. El joven parecía tener un don específico para comprenderlo y parecía que cuando lo miraba a la cara en realidad veía su alma y no sus escamas.

No ser visto como un alien sin sentimientos era algo que irreparablemente lo hacía sentir contento en medio de la masacre que un ninja debía soportar… y había alcanzado un punto en el que deseaba aferrarse a aquellos ojos profundos como la noche para siempre.

Qué cosas tan extrañas podía llegar a sentir…

* * *

Volviendo con Konnan, por fin se decidió a salir un rato a pasear en el bosque cercano para evitar un repentino desliz de histeria que amenazaba con obligarla a ir a la habitación de Pein y zarandearlo de las solapas hasta que le dijera lo que pasaba ahí. Cogió lo indispensable y se marchó viendo de reojo a un pensativo Kisame; al parecer no era la única con problemas por ahí.

Caminó sin un rumbo propiamente dicho, deambulando por entre plantas gigantes y tierra virgen que sólo Zetsu había explorado, hasta encontrar un lugar cómodo para recargarse a pensar. Era una especie de tronco caído, lleno de suave musgo y rodeado de flores silvestres que brindaba un asiento de primera a un pequeño resquicio en cuyo fondo borboteaba tranquilamente un estanque de agua muy limpia.

Sintió una delicada brisa alborotar sus cabellos, y una presencia cercana muy parecida a la de Itachi. Bufando por su mal tino ese día, se dispuso a hallar otro sitio más privado, pero el moreno la alcanzó a divisar primero.

Se quedó ahí, pensando que sería una ofensa marcharse de pronto. Mientras disfrutaba de la vista, sintió como el adolescente se ponía a su lado en total mutis.

-Tienes una mala cara –su tonó como el de alguien que quiere romper un incómodo silencio

-Tengo mis problemas –susurró el chico –y…

-¿Quieres hablar? –preguntó con un murmullo casi monótono, en el que se colaba un poco de empatía. La oferta pareció sorprender al varón, pero fue más desconcierto para Konnan que él aceptara con una cabezada. _"Lo dicho, todos tenemos nuestros problemas, no solo Pein y yo…"_

-Es algo muy… -Dios, también él estaba balbuceando. "_Insisto ¿Qué está pasado?" –_es acerca de Kisame.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Últimamente, yo… bueno… me he –parecía desesperado por sacar la información y al mismo tiempo por guardarla. Él suspiró para aclarar su cabeza y volvió a hablar con más calma –lo he visto hablando mucho con Deidara, y me ha… me ha afectado.

-… ¿Afectado en qué sentido?

-Son… bueno, creo que son celos –recitó muy atropelladamente con la cara fija en el estanque. Ella le dirigió una mirada velada.

-Al menos sabes qué es lo que pasa –ante la genuina ojeada de interés que le dirigió el chico, ella prosiguió a contarle a muy grandes rasgos su relación de "hermandad" con Pein. Se sentía extrañamente libre al poder soltar eso que la tenía tan preocupada desde hace varios días y que se agudizó esa misma mañana. –… Pero de unos días atrás ha estado en silencio, no me dice nada y lo que me preocupa del problema es que parece que tiene que ver conmigo. Además, me dejó muy claro que me considera su _hermana_ por lo que no creo que tenga cabida en la categoría romántica.

-Mm… no soy un experto en este campo, más bien lo contrario. Y como no lo trato directamente a diferencia tuya, no sabría decirte que le pasa –musitó pensativo –si me ha costado lo mío darme cuenta de lo que me sucede…

-¿Te afecta tanto?

-Cada vez que nos encontramos a Deidara se ponen a parlamentar como abuelas –siseó con veneno y una sonrisa torcida que no cuadraba en su siempre impecable rostro –y eso no es de hoy, es prácticamente desde que el rubio se unió a la organización.

El dolor y la congoja se colaron por primera vez entre sus palabras, evidenciando lo mucho que le carcomía esa cercanía de sus compañeros.

-¿No has pensado en decirle a Kisame lo que sientes?

-Claro que no –respondió con su entonación seria y aburrida de siempre casi recuperada –tiene derecho a conversar con quien se le pegue en gana, y decirle lo que siento sería incómodo para ambos. ¿Y tú?

-Algo parecido me sucede. Creía saber qué tipo de relación compartía con Nagato, pero ahora mismo empiezo a dudar que pensáramos lo mismo

Compartieron un silencio distinto esta vez, más cómodo y tranquilo, aunque cada uno tenía un aire muy alicaído.

* * *

**Aclaración importante**: aquí no hay ItaDei ni KisaDei (aclaro por la escenita de la conversación con Kisame), en este fic Deidara ve a Itachi como un rival, en competencia sana y justa... Bueno, ese enfoque le daré, aunque cada quien piensa lo que se le antoja XD

_Respuesta a Reviews_

_Anime no Fan_: ah, lo hice corto porque en sí la idea me vino en un flash (iba caminando por la calle a mi casa y de repente fue algo como una epifanía) Aunque no te preocupes, el siguiente capítulo nos dará más respuestas (y planteará algunos otros enigmas) Oh, sí, por supuesto que en el próximo capítulo pondré lo que le sucede a Pein en realidad…

_Rotoko Moloko_: Ezte... creo que ez porque haz eztado viendo mucho Gantz y ze te pegaron loz horrorez de ortografía del calvito eze XD. La verdad ez que no tengo la máz mínima idea de cómo voy a manejar a todo el ganado Akatzuki zin hazerme un lío O__o||| pero ya vendrá la manera… ¿30 capituloz? ¡Por dioz, zi zufro por zaber cómo podré llegar a loz 20!

Siguiente capítulo: _**Conexión Entorpecida**_


	3. Conexión Entorpecida

Otro capítulo cortito, pero estoy en semana de evaluaciones y no me puedo permitir nada más T__T

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

_**Conexión entorpecida**_

Entre los miembros de Akatsuki las cosas iban normales, (léase atmósfera tensa y un persistente silencio que era capaz de incomodar al más pintado) y la única regla era implícita pero elemental: no más de cuatro personas por cuarto. Y más concretamente; evitar a toda costa poner a Kisame, Deidara e Itachi en la misma habitación.

Pero esa última no estaba contemplada ni siquiera por los mismos implicados...

El explosivo artista estaba totalmente aburrido de pasear sin nada que hacer por los ensortijados pasillos de la guarida, así que se animó a ir a la sala de estar y encender el televisor, encontrándose con que Kisame ya había acaparado medio sillón con su gigantesca… eh… ¿Humanidad?

-Ah, hola Deidara

-Maestro Kisame… -saludó con una cabezada, resignándose a sentarse en el suelo. Hizo el amago, pero la voz escabrosa y desalentada del tiburón lo detuvo.

-No hay broncas, siéntate aquí… a menos que me consideres demasiado azul para acercarte…

-¿A qué viene eso? Si es por lo de la otra vez ya dije que no fue mi intención –se sentó quedando por poco decentemente separado de él y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Pero la cara de Kisame no tenía rencor alguno

–Oh, sólo bromeaba. Si a pesar de todo tengo mi belleza particular.

Gota por parte de Deidara

_-"Quizá siga bromeando, pero no sería inteligente preguntarle…" _

-Mm… Oye ¿Cómo te llevas con Sasori? –Una idea acababa de asaltar su cabeza, y decidió hacer un experimento.

-¿Cómo? Pues bien, creo. Siempre andamos por ahí discutiendo sobre arte o el tiempo, o ambas, pero en sí nos respetamos mutuamente y trabajamos juntos cuando hace falta, hm

-Es curioso cómo a pesar de la diferencia de edades se llevan bien –anotó con una ligerísima nota metálica que el otro no escuchó – ¿Se podría decir que son amigos, no?

-Hm… acaso. ¿Por qué pre…? –se detuvo al ver las hileras de colmillos que el otro le mostraba en una insana sonrisa pícara.

-¿Y… algo más que amigos?

-¡Maestro Kisame! –Soltó algo escandalizado sintiendo la cara ardiente al ser pillado por sorpresa -¿Qué demonios tiene en la cabeza?

…Nadie se dio cuenta de la entrada de cierto joven ojeroso a la sala, quien sólo había oído la última oración…

-¿Te desagrada la idea de dos chicos juntos?

-No, si no es eso, por mí todos hacen lo que les va en gana –susurró algo recuperado y sujetándose el corazón como si le fuera a dar un infarto. –Pero hombre, reconoce que una relación así en medio de tanto chisme de Akatsuki suena anormal…

-¿Por qué? Si ambos son felices ¿Qué más da la idea de estar con alguien más viejo o de tu mismo sexo?

-Pues nada, ya dije, pero no soy de ese tipo

-Entonces ¿Por qué reaccionaste como si te gustara y apenara la idea?

-¡Hey, p-pare el carro! Por amor de Dios, ¿Qué no era Itachi el que estuvo en el escuadrón de interrogatorios?

-Para mí que sí te agradó la idea –sonrió disfrutando un continente el entorpecimiento del otro –y no es tan mala, si trajiste a más de un Akatsuki tras tus pasos.

-Buff… ahora me faltaba que usted se me declarara –soltó con ironía

-No, si a mí… -iba a decir _me gusta Itachi_. Pero un portazo lo cortó a media frase. Ambos miraron el sitio, donde la puerta yacía echa pedacitos por el golpe, se miraron entre ellos unas fracciones de segundos, y se largaron discretamente antes de que el Líder llegara a reprenderles el daño a su propiedad.

Con el Sharingan activado y un ligero ceño fruncido, Uchiha Itachi salió de la guarida tan gélido como el hielo, aunque con una sensación de vacío y vergüenza.

* * *

Por su parte los seis cuerpos de Pein andaban de un lado para el otro, parecían ausentes de vez en cuando y al original (Nagato) le costaba un poco concentrarse en manejarles como era debido. Él mismo, oculto lejos de casi toda civilización se sentía realmente deprimido por lo que sus ojos veían. Y todo gracias al frío.

No, no era que él tuviera frío, un Dios va mas allá de eso; sino que la fuente que siempre observaba cuando estaba pensativo se había congelado por culpa de las gélidas temperaturas que extrañamente invadían esos parajes. Y ese pequeño manantial cristalino había quedado tan lustroso que podía ver su reflejo en él.

Al principio no le tomó importancia (sabía cómo se veía, se había visto a través de sus otros cuerpos) pero al pasar tanto tiempo en ese sitio, comenzó a formarse una idea en su atareada cabeza, un simple pensamiento.

"_Luzco como un monstruo horrible. Un despojo de lo que alguna vez fui"_

Desechó esa reflexión con una mueca, teniendo tanto que hacer y gastar su tiempo en esas pamplinas… Pero más tarde reparó en lo hermosa que se veía Konnan cuidando el flanco del cuerpo de Yahiko. Y su tramposa mente le entregó los recuerdos de hace tanto tiempo, cuando aún era simplemente "Nagato". En aquellos ayeres ella siempre se ponía muy cerca de su lado, como queriendo proteger al enclenque y malnutrido pero hermoso niño que fue.

Hace unos días ella acudió a verlo como siempre, y él, picado por sus vagas conclusiones, se percató de que le guardaba una distancia _muy _superior a la de antes. Y no era por miedo, no había ni rastro de eso en Konnan. Su expresión… ¿De qué era?

¿¡Asco!?

¡Una repulsión a su nuevo cuerpo, una resistencia acercarse a él! Se sintió abatido, decepcionado. Y le dolió. Demasiado.

-Pero al fin y al cabo ella no está aquí realmente por mí. Ambos trabajamos juntos para cumplir el sueño de Yahiko. De gobernar el mundo y acabar con el dolor que causan las guerras. –le aclaró firmemente a su reflejo en la fuente. Con un amago de sonrisa encogida añadió –estoy acostumbrado al dolor.

No la culpaba, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Konnan era una artista sublime, que creaba las más hermosas figuras que alguien pudiese ver, y a la que jamás en tantos años había contemplado hacer algo remotamente antiestético. Por si fuera poco, él estaba absoluta e irremediablemente ligado a ella, Así que si le causaba molestia no le impondría su presencia.

Lo agravante fue esta misma mañana, cuando decidió no acompañarla a desayunar por una vez sólo para espiar su reacción. Sintiéndose enfermo por semejante idiotez, esperó en su habitación (o en la de Pein, o Yahiko, a estas alturas daba ya lo mismo). Al principio pensó que no vendría, la observó salir de su habitación y esperarle; luego bajar y ponerse a desayunar con una expresión facial fría y plana, más tarde subir con una bandeja de desayuno en sus manos.

-¿Qué sucede? –Mustió agradecido por el gesto "_Obstinado, como si no supieras la respuesta…"_ –Ah, Konnan, adelante

Al tenerla frente a frente, deseó como nunca estar en esa habitación y sentir con su propio cuerpo la cercanía de ella. Claro, que estaba tan sincronizado con el de Pein que cuando menos recordó estaba a unos centímetros de su amiga.

-Te traigo el almuerzo, Nagato. Como vi que no bajabas, iba a… -al escuchar el silencio de Konnan, él se acercó y tomó su almuerzo, para ponerse discretamente a una prudente distancia - … ¿Qué sucedió?

- Es más bien relacionado… bueno, ya sabes que eres como mi hermana, pero… -su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, y en ese momento ni siquiera tenía claro lo que decía a causa de una revelación que acababa de procesar. Con el tono más normal que pudo emplear, completó –no, nada, lo lamento. ¿Puedes bajar por favor? Necesito que atiendas al representante del sector nueve…

-Oh, está bien.

Al escucharla cerrar la puerta y verla bajar, golpeó con furia su cama haciéndola trizas en el proceso y soltó un gruñido. Hacía tanto que no veía iluminarse así su cara, con esa luz que refulgió en sus ojos y ese muy tenue sonrojo que nadie vería sin un Dojutsu… No era sólo que le tuviera repugnancia a _él_. ¡Era que a ella le gustaba Yahiko!

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** Ah, qué sensible puse a Itachi en esta ocasión… pero es que siempre he pensado que este es un tío sano de 16-17 años madurado por la fuerza, y que tiene más corazón que la mayoría de Akatsuki. Me salió un exceso de reflexiones del lado de Nagato, a mi defensa digo que éste es de los que se complican la vida por cualquier tontera… ahora a Yahiko y a Deidara les tocó ser las manzanas de la discordia, y ellos sin enterarse de nada...

Kisame _sí _es un pícaro, pero en la serie no le dan chanza de demostrarlo más que cuando se burla del "Dúo de Zombis" o del chico "que entró a la triste organización sólo para alegrarle el día" XDD

_Respuestas a Reviews:_

_La Vie En Vert_: Ah, gracias ¡Soy tan feliz! Casi no manejo el Cannon de esta historia, y de los personajes sé por lo que me platican (en especial de Konnan y el líder, porque no quiero spoilearme el anime leyendo el manga) Así que me alegro que hayan quedado "reconocibles" Y he aquí las razones de Nagato (y todo por un espejo...) Gracias a tí sé que voy por mas o menos buen camino (Yay!!!)

_Alexa Hiwatari_: Ah, esa frase la he dicho como 50000 veces cuando me peleo con mi novio, así que no me resistí a ponerla XD Bien, este capítulo ya está alineado a la derecha, aunque si te cansa la página siempre puedes seleccionar los botones de arriba a la izquierda, en donde cambias el tamaño tipo y tipo de fuente, además del fondo ^^ Es curioso, pero la inspiración sólo me viene cuando escribo centrado (manias que tiene una) Gracias por tu review

Siguiente capítulo: _**Háblame  
**_


	4. Háblame

No sé muy bien, intenté tratar a la pareja de Kisame e Itachi con el realismo más grande, pero...

Ahora veremos más de las complicaciones que se crea solito Nagato ^^

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

_**Háblame. **_

Nagato había tomado el supuesto amor de Konnan por Yahiko peor de lo que a un hombre razonable con sus cometidos le atañía. Trataba a la consternada y sorprendida chica con abandono, hasta llegar al punto de hablarle sólo por medio de la telepatía y para cosas muy específicas de los asuntos de la aldea y los Jinchuurikis. No dejaba de ser el impasible y omnipotente líder de Akatsuki, pero los demás eran ninjas de élite y notaron el paulatino cambio. Empezaron a tomarse sus distancias con él, pues la nube de depresión y disgusto permanente del cabecilla no era algo placentero de soportar.

Contrario a Pein, Itachi había optado por ocultar hasta el más mínimo atisbo de expresión de su cara, evitar el contacto con seres vivos y contestar únicamente con monosílabos cuando era indispensable, cosa por otro lado no tan inusual en él. Actuaba como si no existiera Kisame, quien empezaba a hartarse de ser ignorado y respondió poniéndose agresivo con la gente y siendo muchísimo menos sociable que de costumbre. Y todo eso sólo en una semana...

-Hey, Kisame, pásame la miel –pidió Hidan con la pereza encima. El albino de pupilas púrpuras había llegado hacía unas horas, con su capa hecha una lástima y una expresión de satisfacción que anunciaba a las claras un exitoso y largo ritual a su Dios imaginario (Jashin) completado. Era el único que no notaba el ambiente de rigidez en la casa y estaba muy pancho disfrutando de una torre de waffles. -Kisame… ¡Kisame! –el aludido seguía perdido en el espacio revolviendo con furia su plato de carne. Por precaución, Konnan se alejó unos centímetros de él. -¡JODER KISAME, PÁSAME LA MIEL!

-¡POR QUÉ NO LEVANTAS TU MALDITO TRASERO Y LA AGARRAS TÚ, FANÁTICO RELIGIOSO! –el rugido del híbrido alarmó a todos, pero antes de que alguien interviniera, éste salió como un huracán en dirección desconocida.

Kisame no era del tipo que perdía los estribos por cualquier cosa, pero el asunto se estaba pasando de tolerable para él. ¿Qué demonios tenía Itachi? _"Bueno, ya me he exprimido el cerebro por horas y no sé qué demonios he hecho. Será mejor preguntárselo a él mismo" _pensó.

Se orientó a buscar a su compañero obteniendo escasos resultados, hasta que ya harto salió de la guarida y echó un vistazo en el bosque.

* * *

Konnan también resolvió salir a aclararse las ideas. Voló en forma de pajarillos de papel sin una dirección concreta, hasta que decidió ir a ver a Nagato personalmente, ya que al menos quería haber hecho algo malo, o hacerlo de una buena vez, para merecer ese castigo.

Sí tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, cualquiera lo tendría, pero un shinobi debía aprender a controlar sus emociones o corría el riesgo de perder la vida. Llegó a la torre en donde descansaba Nagato, entrando en cuanto alcanzó la puerta. Con el corazón en la mano, la mujer recorrió apresurada el recibidor y las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación de su amigo.

Al mirarlo de cerca sintió un sobresalto por el semejante estado en el que se hallaba. Si bien era cierto que desde aquella vez en la aldea de la lluvia, cuando invocó por primera vez a Hades, su cuerpo había quedado absolutamente consumido y demacrado, ahora había otra cosa, un inédito "algo" que ella, aún conociéndolo tan bien (o creyéndolo conocer mejor dicho) jamás había visto. Él la miró interrogante dentro de lo que su perenne inexpresividad le permitía.

-Vine a verte –anunció con voz suave acercándose a Nagato. –Y a preguntarte qué sucede.

-No era necesario que vinieras. Y no sucede nada extraño.

-¡¿Qué no sucede nada?! –exclamó ella sin levantar demasiado la voz pero evidenciando su enojo -¿Cuál es tu definición de "no pasa nada"? ¿El que de pronto me hayas hecho a un lado no significa que pase algo?

-No te he hecho a un lado. Sólo quiero un espacio para mí, y un poco de privacidad.

-Es una mentira. –Reprendió más tranquila luego de un silencio- Sé que hay algo más, Nagato, pero si lo que quieres es que me aleje de ti creo que lo haré. No puedo marcharme, porque hice una promesa a ti y a Yahiko y es mi deber cumplirla. Sólo quiero que sepas que cual sea la cosa que te suceda está afectando no sólo a mí y a la organización, sino a ti. ¡Mírate, cómo estás en estos momentos, luces horrible!

Ese fue un golpe inconsciente a la ya muy arañada moral de Nagato. Por supuesto, Konnan lo había dicho refiriéndose al aura de depresión – enfado – frialdad que lo rodeaba, pero él no lo escuchó así. Lo que él oyó fue una confirmación a todas sus sospechas (que ella lo veía como un asqueroso engendro y que sólo estaba con él para mantener la promesa a Yahiko), que le hizo bajar la mirada y darle la espalda como pudo a la Kunoichi.

La artista salió como un rayo y sin mediar palabra entre una nube de mariposas. Se sentía desplazada por aquella actitud insensible, doblemente sin saber las razones de la misma, pero aunque nadie se hubiera dado cuenta (principalmente por su silencio casi reglamentario) tenía un _muy_ alto sentido de dignidad. ¿Que Nagato ya se había hartado de ella? Pues perfecto, seguiría cumpliendo con su deber aunque a él no le gustara. Definitivamente no se iba a ir a deprimir a un rincón ni sería la muñeca abandonada de nadie.

Qué le sucedía a su compañero lo iba a averiguar. Si podía iba a pelear por o contra ello, y si no, continuaría cuidando al hombre que de pequeña quería y de adulta amaba. Una terquedad de Nagato no iba a derrumbarla, ni a ella ni a lo que sentía.

Ésa era su propia determinación y la iba a seguir hasta el final.

* * *

Kisame regresó prácticamente de madrugada, con una expresión sombría y sin haber encontrado a su socio.

-¿Has visto a Itachi? –preguntó desanimado a un Zetsu cuyo lado pintado de negro tenía mala cara, y el blanco una expresión ofendida, además de que apenas cabía en el diminuto pasillo gracias a la gigantesca planta carnívora que le adornaba en la cabeza. Ver a ese tipo le levantaba la moral a Kisame siempre, se decía que al menos el _sí_ tenía manos y un solo color… (Pobre Zetsu)

-En el balcón **parece que algo le preocupa, al condenado. **No se molestó en darnos las gracias por llevarle el plato de comida que Konnan le preparó. **Es un malagradecido. **Vamos, no digas esas cosas… -siguió monologando con él mismo mientras se escurría por una pared. Para cuando desapareció, Kisame ya se había ido de allí.

-Itachi

El apuntado no respondió.

-Itachi, por favor… -al escuchar el tenaz silencio, continuó –bien, si no me hablas tú lo haré yo…

-¿Por qué no vas y le pides a Deidara que hable contigo? Yo no estoy para perder el tiempo. –su tono era más plano que nunca, no parecía siquiera importarle lo que él mismo decía. Estaba sentado en la baranda, con la mirada velada por su cabello oscuro y rostro impecablemente helado, aunque bajo las largas mangas de la túnica, sus manos estaban ligeramente crispadas.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene todo esto? –Kisame fue directo al grano, recargándose en la pared y con los brazos cruzados. –Has estado actuando muy raro conmigo, y quiero al menos saber por qué. –ante el insistente silencio, siguió con un tono más furioso -¿A qué viene esa rabieta, Itachi? ¡Esa maldita actitud infantil le pega más al idiota de Hidan!

-Esto no nos lleva a ningún lado –hizo el amago de saltar de ahí, pero la enérgica mano de su compañero lo detuvo en el acto. Lo miró activando el Sharingan en una muda advertencia.

-¡Tu actitud es la que no nos lleva a ningún lado! ¿Es porque te molesta que charle con Deidara? –soltó con sagacidad.

-Tú haces lo que te va en gana. Yo igual. Suéltame, Kisame, o no me contendré contigo.

-No planeo soltarte hasta que me digas por qué te portas como un necio conmigo. Luego puedes hacer lo que quieras. –La feroz mirada de Kisame estaba a escasos centímetros de él.

Itachi estaba casi perdido. Normalmente habría atacado a su interlocutor y se habría largado en silencio. Pero llevaba tanto tiempo conviviendo con Kisame, disfrutando de su amabilidad y permitiéndose el mismo tener algún detalle humano con él… más recientemente se acostumbró tanto a estar con él que se llegaba a sentir incómodo en una misión en solitario. Desde hacía más de un año que estaba en Akatsuki jugándose la existencia para proteger lo único que le quedaba: su hermano. Ahora… ahora estaba celoso por no ser el que su socio buscaba. Sentía presión y enojo consigo mismo por haber permitido que esos estúpidos sentimentalismos se colaran en su vida.

No llegaba a amarlo, no era dependiente a él. Pero el hecho de que no se hubiera perdido en la vorágine de muerte y traiciones que era su vida se debía exclusivamente a la presencia de ese hombre de aspecto tan extraño que le tendía la mano cada vez que lo necesitaba sin esperar nada a cambio. El _quería_ estar con él. Por su propia cordura y felicidad, porque sabía que en ese momento Hoshigaki Kisame era una pieza importante en su oscura subsistencia.

Porque esos malditos celos lo estaban hundiendo.

-Es algo ridículo, discúlpame por haber sido un idiota. –susurró volviéndose a sentar mientras el híbrido lo soltaba y lo miraba atento. –Escucha, lo que me sucede es privado, y lo he estado desquitando contigo…

-¿Es demasiado privado?

-Tiene que ver contigo. Es… la verdad es que he estado celoso por tu cercanía con Deidara –confesó con una sacudida de pena en el abdomen, mirando el nubloso cielo y luego a su compañero. Una chispa de diversión lo asaltó al pensar que en ese instante su compañero _sí_ que parecía un pez fuera del agua, boqueando y con los ojos y la mandíbula muy abiertos.

-Ah, amm…

-No es necesario que digas nada, por favor olvídalo. Como te advertí, era algo totalmente ridículo e incómodo para ti. Pero no pasará de un rato.

-A-así que ¿Según la lógica de quién yo estoy tras el rubio?

-Los escuché platicando en la sala el otro día…

-Itaachiii… Me pregunto qué pasó con tu entrenamiento ninja ¿Te acuerdas de que antes de sacar conclusiones de una conversación debes oírla _completa _o podrías _malinterpretar _las cosas? –le soltó recuperándose de la sorpresa con una repentina oleada de serenidad que lo hizo casi caerse de lado.

El más joven lo miró desconcertado y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. ¿Era un Genjutsu o Kisame en serio estaba así de tranquilo cuando él sentía que se quería aventar del balcón por las sandeces que había hecho y dicho? ¿Y por qué no sentía ganas de replicarle aún cuando se había burlado tan abiertamente de su _lapsus brutus_?

-No… si yo… -¡Y era la segunda vez que se quedaba tartamudeando como retardado en dos días, mientras el culpable estaba ahí casi soltando las carcajadas!

-Vaya, es la primera vez que veo que te quedas con esa cara… Mira, la cosa está así: Yo sí te quiero ¿Qué tan lejos vas tú con eso?

-No sabría decirte, porque sería la primera vez. –se animó a responder el Uchiha luego de un largo y tenso silencio.

-¿Ah sí? Vaya coincidencia.

-Espera ¿Nunca te ha gustado nadie? –se sentía tan confundido por la calma con que Kisame hablaba de sí mismo que ni siquiera recordaba el mantener el tipo. Definitivamente ir y decir "Te quiero" a algún asesino criminal _de tu mismo sexo_ de una manera tan impía era algo digno de trofeo.

-Gustar sí, pero más allá no. La verdad nunca tuve la oportunidad de andar con nadie –aclaró con tono inestable (más de la cuenta) y un aire algo deprimido. Itachi sintió una gotita resbalar por su nuca… -volviendo al tema… ¿Qué piensas?

-Me gustaría intentarlo, pero poco a poco. No sé nada de esto y no quisiera acabar mal. Aunque si vamos a empezar algo… serio… no voy a andar exhibiéndome por la mansión ni haciendo boberías – ¿Perdón? ¿Qué rayos estaba diciendo? Bueno, en momentos como ése había que hablar de lo que uno sentía, y era la verdad. La sola idea de andar acaramelado con Kisame cual tortolo enamorado se le antojaba bizarra y la mar de vergonzosa.

-No, si yo no pienso subirme arriba de ti… Además no es como si nos fueran a ventilar la relación por el periódico, es la ventaja de ser renegados.

Se miraron frente a frente, totalmente perdidos y apenados ¿Qué se supone que iban a hacer?

Itachi se acercó a pasos cortos pero seguros, poco a poquito, con la mirada fija en la de su socio y el corazón latiendo descontrolado en su pecho, queriendo asegurarse de que eso era lo que ambos querían... Sintió la mano dura y rugosa de Kisame tocar con exquisita suavidad su propia mejilla… unos escalofríos recorrer su rostro… todo demasiado lento y nuevo para él.

A pesar de la sencillez de dos pares de labios cerrados rozándose mutuamente, compartiendo un mismo ritmo de respiración, con ambos cuerpos demasiado cerca pero sin llegarse a tocar, eso significó mucho para ellos dos.

* * *

Todavía no me acaba de gustar este capi, y eso que lo pulí **seis** veces porque me pareció exceso de pensamientos y poca conversación ¬¬. Y sí, Itachi está avergonzado, todos lo estamos alguna vez aunque no lo demostremos…

Aunque como verán ninguno de esos dos tiene la más mínima idea de cómo hacer las cosas, las están haciendo (igual que yo y mi proyecto) y créanme: no porque se hayan ¿Declarado? Se acabará su historia y serán felizmente gays para toda la vida XDDD

¡¡¡En el próximo capítulo trataremos más el SasoDeiSaso!!!

_Respuestas a Reviews:_

_La VIe en Vert_: Es cierto, Deidara le trae ganas a su danna, pero aún no se da cuenta XD Ya de eso me encargo yo… en serio, quedé con un mini-trauma al ver el verdadero cuerpo de Nagato en una imagen O___O|||| y sí que tiene una actitud de lo mas cambiante (emo), para creer que es un Dios es muy humilde y escucha a la gente… cuando quiere. Pero toda la gente así de cambiante cuando se complica demasiado la vida entra en una etapa de negación-berrinche-depresión que ¡Válgame Jashin!

_Alexa Hiwatari_: Ah, lo de las fuentes y ese chisme yo lo averigüé picándole (un día me dije "¿Para qué servirán esos links?" y descubrí cómo leer más cómodamente los fics que aquí se publican ^^) P.D: ¿_Hiwatari_ viene de qué serie? ¿O tú misma lo inventaste? –Curiosidad tonta, me gustó cómo sonó el Nick, casi como Hikari (luz) pero no tan usado XD-

_tobi es un buen chico_: ¿No te gusta el Deisaso? ¡Pero si a mí me encanta! Ah, como sea, en realidad no planeo marcar mucho eso del seme y el uke (como en el ItaKisaIta de este capítulo) Muchas gracias por tus porras, fueron las que me animaron para apurar este capi n_nU

Siguiente capítulo: _**Explorando se entiende la Gente**_


	5. AVISO DE PLAGIO

A todos los lectores, aviso importante:

Este fic fue suciamente hurtado por una sabandija de la piratería. Desde la bandeja de su mail conseguí las claves de acceso a la cuenta y así es como metí este mensaje. El punto es que la historia que leían (y quizá seguían) no está corregida ni revisada en lo absoluto, que además yo nunca di el visto bueno para su publicación y que la verdad me tiene echando el hígado de rabia.

Pensaba en retirar sin más las historias, pero me parece una ofensa y falta de delicadeza a ustedes que siguen a **_mi_** creación. Por eso el aviso de suspensión.

Para más detalles pueden visitar el perfil de la cuenta. Gracias por su comprensión.

Amarantha


End file.
